A Magiknight's tale
by Angel Chaos Catastrophe
Summary: Sirius is dead, James is dead, even Remus is dead. This has not been Harry's summer. But are they truly gone? What exactly does the Advar Kedaver Curse do to those people? Does it even truly kill, or does it sentence you to something worse than death?
1. Chapter 1: mid summer

_

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Books or any of the character in the books or places for that matter._

The grass is dewy, the sky is grey and thick. The air is thick with sorrow. Tombs decorate the ground of this sad place. Grieving widow's, kid-less parents, parent-less kids, Friends just like brothers and sister fill this place, each visiting there own lost soul. This is the cementary... the place of pain. Lightning striked the cold hard ground, where lonely bodies rest. Fear filled the place now as family and friends where forced to leave. Everyone left... all except a young boy. 16 years no older than that, Dark black hair that challenges the dark night, his eyes where green as the grass he stood on. His eyes... they where filled with emptyness and lost, dark eyes those were not glimpse of to be seen. He kept looking at a tomb stone, or more like a group of tomb stones. He read the names inscribed in the tomb stone repeatedly still not believing what he read, even if he did know they where gone. The sky got darker, raindrops now fell from high above. The sky seemed to be crying for the boy, since the boy could not cry himself. The thunder was like the yells of pain, he wished he could yell. He looked up at the sky and borrowed it's tears, raindrops slowly ran down his cheeks, resembleling the tears he couldn't have. He turned away from the tombstones and walked away, as he walked he cleaned his glasses a bit and looked once again to the tombstones and read the names:

James Potter

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Belle Black

Remus Lupin

Ruby Lupin

Molly Weasly

Arthur Weasly

Alice Granger

Theo Granger

And so many more...

He felt like it was all his fault. The emptyness had consumed him in away that he could not feel joy, hope, love... He could feel love he had for another person, but he could not feel love in return. So empty... so cold... so much nothingness...

On days like this he wonders 'why am I dying to live, if I am living to die...'

* * *

White... White... White... That's all that can be seen here. There are no colors at all here. The place had no end and no beginning. No walls, no floor, no ceiling... no nothing. There was something else floting amognst the nothingness... There where people there color was gone too. They where Black and White. They slept through the years not knowing what has happened to there family. They all slept... Except for one, a small toddler. He had jet-black hair messy as can be. Emerald eyes. He was the only one in color in that place. He would occasionaly glance at the floating people. He was very weak, since he was the protector of these souls. He held what looked like an crystal ball inside of it resembeld a glowing white essence. He panted and held the ball tightly in his arms almost like hugging it, he was crying, yet again he glanced at some of these people. The ones he glanced at where non other than: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew?! and so many other innocent lives. The small baby muttered something "I'm sorry it's all my fault." he hugged tighter his ball, and silently cried...

* * *

Hi this is my first Fanfic so please be kind. Try to guess what's going on in the story. It's confusing I know but you'll get it, in the next chapters or at least part of it. Please review. I'll explain who some of them are... later. Oh and English isn't my first languege. Tell me if you want the story to continue...


	2. Chapter 2: Follow the rolling eye

Sorry I forgot to tell that in this story, Harry has a younger sister, she was practically a newborn when Voldie attacked the Potters. In the story she has been living with him all the time. And Sirius has kids too, there twins and so those Remus and Peter (as much as you people hate him). They'll be intrudduced in this chapter. But Harry knows, Sirius's kids and Peter's son. But he dosen't know Remus's kids.

* * *

_Disclamer: I don't own the Harry Potter Books or any of the characters_.

* * *

The streetlights were as dully as ever, while Harry made his way to Grimmuald place. Memories flooded his mind, of everbody he lost... Tonks had owled him to come here for some reason, a reason he understood not.

They sky was as grey as ever. It looked rather hopeless to excpect the sun to come out. Harry just gave an empty sigh. He kept watching the ground and the puddle he stepped on. They looked like mirrors, it reminded him of the mirror he shattered. Sirius's gift to him... If only he had used it before. If only...

He looked at his reflexion, he gave a look of digust. He didn't like himself at all. He blamed himself about everything that happend. He stomped the puddle hoping he would not have to look at himself. Just then he felt a something like a cold needle fall on his head. A single raindrop had fallen on him, now thousands of them started to fall. He looked up at the sky. He just stood in the rain, letting himself get wet. He streched out his arms as thought challenging the rain to keep coming down, or taunting the lightining to strike him. But it didn't...

"Harry what are you doing?" yelled a voice from a little a far, it was Tonks. She looked confused to what Harry was doing. Harry completely ignored her, he just kept looking at the sky... "Harry get inside, your sister is worried sick about you, especially since you keep disappearing off like that" she said frustrated. She massaged her head, since she had quite a headache.

"Did you owl me... to lecture me?" he said in empty voice, it didn't sound like his voice. He kept looking at the sky and his arm where still streched out.

Tonks just shook her head and grabbed him by one of his strected out arms and pulled him to the front the door of Grimmauld place. Out of the nowhere he heard an explosion. That snapped Harry out of it, now he was filled with curiosty. The explosion only futher angered Tonks "Why the fucking hell, does she have to leave her potions ingriedients lying around, and why the fuck do those two have to try to exploded the freaking house to smithereens?!" she was in an extremely bad mood. She ran inside leaving a very confused Harry standing there. The door closed by itself in Harry's face, hitting his nose.

"Oh god is some one there?!" asked the voice behind the door it quickly opened the door. Harry was facing at the floor covering his nose, he removed his hand from his nose and saw some blood on it. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there..." the voice was that of a teenage girl. Harry was about to swear at her until, he actually saw her.

She was rather short about 5' 3''. She had extremly long light brown hair it fell to her ankles, she held it in a braid. She wore round glasses thought bigger than his (those big anime glasses). Her eyes were to something to behold they were bright yellow, just like the sun that has been absent for so long. They were warm eyes to look in to. Her skin was white as snow, execpt her cheeks and lips they where rose pink. Oddly enough she was wearing a long white lab coat and some silver colored goggles on her head. She looked gentle and very pretty, but right now she looked concerned at Harry. "Are you okay?" she asked with an equally gentle voice.

"Ummm -I -I" he could feel himself going red, and stutturing.

"Here." she said pulling a vial out of her lab coat pocket. "Just pour two drops in each nostril, it will fix it right up" she said smiling. "You must be Harry, It's been years." her smile grew a little more.

"Uh, do I know you?" he said very confused.

She just sighed a little sadly. "I guess not, it was to many years ago..." she replied she seemed to be remembering somthing sad, since her eyes watered a bit.

He felt horrible... He thought he had said that, he probably made her feel bad... Guilt washed all over him.

"Uh, I'm sorry" she said wiping some tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that in front of you..." she said a little shamefully.

"KRISTAL, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND STOP YOUR KILLER STUFFED WOLF FROM EATING MAD-EYE MOODY EYE." Another voice Harry didn't recognize.

"Uh, sorry come in, I have to go now" she said putting the vial in his hand. She ran off inside.

Harry just thought 'so her name is Kristal' then he registered 'Killer stuffed wolf???' he gave an odd look but made his way inside.

As he went inside he heard the same ol' hag yelling, or more like screeching at everyone, it sounded like a warzone, explosions and everything. Harry kept running futher in... Out of the nowhere a small stuffed wolf toy jumped in to his arms, in the toy's mouth was non other than Mad Eye's glass eye. Harry was about to take it out of his mouth, but somebody or whole lot of somebodies tackled him to the ground. Some dust lifted as all of them hit the ground.

He looked at who had was on top of him, he saw a bunch of dark red hair in his face, he already knows who it is... "Comfy sis?" he asked sarcastically. She just blinked at him, reavealing under the mass of dark red hair, bubbly hazel eyes, she stuck her tongue out sillily "Nice to bump in to you bro... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Her eyes turned from bubbly, to extremely fierce firery eyes when she asked, he just looked at her and sweatdroped at her sudden change in mood. She was Lily's clone, as he was James's.

"Um, I'd be glad to tell you... IF you get off me" he said to her.

"Um, I'd be glad to get off you... IF somebody would get off of ME." she said yelling at the lump on her back.

"I WANT TO FREAKING GET OFF, WHAT HAVE DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO" yelled at a young girl. She had long black hair held back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a darkmidnight purple, to Harry's point of view she looked like a vampire, her skin was just as pale as a vampirer and he could have sworn she grew fang when she woul get mad. Her name is Raven Black she is fireball, short tempered and rather moody at times, but you could definantly count at her in a fight. "PUT YOUR BACK IN TO IT" yelled Raven to the boy next to her.

He was average sized, and had dirty blonde hair and backward baseball cap he seemed to be trying to get some one of him, and he was panicking since he knows how nasty Raven can get. He was Pete Pettigrew, practically named after his father. He kept trying to get somebody off of him.

"COAL, GET OFF OF US" yelled both Raven and Pete in unison.

"I don't feel like it..." said Coal non-chalantly, he just laid there relaxing, he actually just yawned.

Coal just smiled as he kept hearing his twin sister screeching at him to get off. He had shaggy dark brown hair that fell almost to his mouth, when he would move his hair out off his face you could see his ice blue eyes just like his fathers. And he was just as pale as his sister. He loved to bug her.

"COAL, if you want to keep your balls, GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!" yelled he just looked at her and said "But don't you want to be an aunt?" he asked teaslingly.

"Not, if there going to be like you, and make sure that I won't be aunt trust me... when you least expect it I'll be standing over your bed with a sword... READY TO CASTRATE YOU!!!" she really looked passed her limit.

"Awww... your no fun sis" he just said getting off both Raven and Pete.

"Finally free... NOW WHERE'S THAT STUPID WOLF TOY?" said Raven.

"Argh... my back is killing me" said Jasmine getting off Harry.

"Let me help with that" said Coal putting his hands on her waist. She just gave a look that said 'hands off', he got the hint and said "Spicy aren't we?" prentending to be burned. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where the stupid Wolf toy!" Raven yelled at Harry.

Harry just looked down at his arms, where the Wolf wasn't there anymore.

Raven just groaned and started to look anywhere that she could. The rest of them followed expect Harry. Harry just still wonderd where the girl was 'Kristal'. He asked his younger sister before she left, only to find out that she was Remus's only daugther.

He just instantly became depressed, her father was murdered because of him. Why do people have to suffer beacuse of him. In the backround could be heard, Sirius's mother Screeching as usual, he felt like yelling like she did... just relieve everything but he couldn't... he just couldn't. In the distance he saw something shinning. It's was Mad-Eye's eye, he just sighed and walked to it, only to bump his head with somebody, I't was Kristal. She just rubbed her head and smiled as she appoligized. Harry couldn't help but frown, guilt got him again. He so cold inside so empty...

"Harry are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"yeah... I'm fine" he answered.

She gave Harry something else... It was Moody's glass eye. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. As he saw Kristal scolding the Wolf toy.

"Bad Wolfy, I'm not playing fetch with you anymore." she said carrying the Wolf toy and pretending to look away. The Wolf toy unmistakably started to whimper, but it sounded more like squeaking. All of the sudden the heard somebody yelling in room down the Hall.

Both Kristal and Harry looked at each other and nodded to find out what it was.

They both walked to the door as dust picked up behind them. Harry recognized the voices, they non other than Moody and Tonks.

"YOU BROUGHT POTTER TO TELL HIM, HAVE YOU GONE MAD WOMAN" yelled Moody at Tonks.

"Well he deserves to know-" said Tonks but was interrupted by Moody.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT HIS PARENTS BODIES ARE MISSING AND SO ARE LUPIN AND BLACK'S." yelled Moody more loudly than before.

"What?!"

Both Moody and Tonks looked in horror at Harry, he had heard everything... Harry just dropped the glass eyeball. It was the only thing that broke the silence between them...

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. It's longer than the last one. Plzzz send more reviews, but be nice plzzz._


	3. Chapter 3: Remember me?

_I know I put in a lot of characters in the second chapter but, the main-characters are Harry and Kristal. I know the second chapter wasn't my best work but it was meant to introduce the whole lot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or Characters._

_P.S._

_And thanks to the reviews.

* * *

_

Kristal just looked between Tonks, Moody and Harry. She stood there in horror of the news that she had heard she could only imagen how Harry felt. Somebody had desacrated their graves. She glanced again at him and his face said nothing but hatred. His eyes had fire burning in his heart. She remembered when her eyes glowed with the same hatred, towards the deatheater how mudered her mother and father... Lucius Malfoy. But she couldn't let the hatred rule her life, she had to live life to the fullest, if not for her sake then for her parents sake... But it still wasn't fair. Her eyes started to burn, but not with hatred but with tears of sorrow. She had all the evidence, but she couldn't show her-self...

Harry just turned away and ran towards the outside it was seven o'clock in the after noon. The sun was setting. It was a beautiful sunset the sky was stained in orange and pink, with a twinge of sky blue. But the night sky slowly devoured the brilliant colors that once where. Harry just grabbed his firebolt and lifted off into the night sky. Kristal just ran towards the door but Harry had already left. She was desperate to find him, she just hoped he wouldn't do something foolish. She ran inside and took an very old broom of hers. A very old broom indeed it belonged to her father... The WindTamer. But had obivously lost its luster. Beacuse when she lifted off the Broom went slightly towards the left, narrowly missing the roof of a house. While in the middle of lift off she had put on a black cloak and lowered the hood, so no one could see who she was.

An hour had gone by. Darkness now ruled the sky, but not completely small specks off light still fought off the darkness. The light that guided people home once, now forgotten. She saw the city lights of London. She kept going forward slightly forgetting about Harry she couldn't help but admire the lights on the equally dark ground. The heavens and earth looked equal, it was hard to now where the sky started and where the earth ended. The moon was full shinning with all it's glory. She couldn't help but have the urge to howl. She was a 'pup'. As the ministry call her kind. She wasn't cursed with having to transform every full moon. But was cursed with not existing. Every werewolf born child (pup) that was born had to be put down, like dogs. You were sentenced to death, without a sin to pay for. She had an older brother but he now was in Azkaban for no real reason, just beacuse he was a 'pup'. Her uncle was now trying to do something about it, but she had to remain hidden. She sniffed the air tying to pick up Harry's scent and she found it. She followed the scent to non other but Big Ben. Harry was just sitting there on the top of the roof's edge gazing at the stars majestic glow. She flew in front of him. Harry just stared at her in disbeilf. She just waved at him innocently.

"How in bloody hell did find me?" he asked a bit mad, he thought The Order had put a tracking charm on him.

"Umm... you smell?" she said not really knowing what to say. Harry just gave her a bewilderd look as he sniffed his arm. She just sweatdroped at what she said it rather stupid.

"Okay, so my clothes don't smell that well, and that's beacuse I was under the rain." he said looking at her accusingly. "But I doubt that the smell would reach from Grimmdamuald place to here."

She just landed be side him and sat down. "Well did you forget my dad was a werewolf?" she asked him. He just said "What of it?"

"Think, silly." she said to him. He just looked at her confused.

"I have the same ability as a wolf, thankfully not the black and white vision thought." she answered him. He realized she litteraly sniffed him out, he just raised his eyebrow at her. She just looked cheerfully at him. He on the other hand just glanced at her then at the full moon that glowed in the dark sky and glanced again at her.

"Oh, 'pups' don't inherit the curse, just the attributes" she just explained " so I can gaze at the full moon as much as I want, without having to turn rabid."

"And what's with the cloak?" he asked now.

"Well..." she looked down sadly " I'm not supposed to really exist..."

"What?!" Harry just looked more confused than ever, 'this girl confuses me more than any, class at school' he thought.

"Well, you see ministry of magic passed a law long ago, that it was ilegal for werewolves to have children, at first it was beacuse they thought it would be dangerous for a child to be with a parent like that" she said sighing and continued "but then a child was born of a werewolf they automatically removed custody, they gave the little boy to another family to raise and one day the a ministry worker from social services came to check up on the child and..." she stopped thinking how to frase the horrible event that took place. Harry just waited curiosly. "Well the worker entered the house and found blood splattered on the walls and the dead bodies of the family that had taken the boy in where on the floor. And the boy was stabbing his foster fathers body repeatedly and bitting it even after he was dead, his foster mother had a several bite marks, pieces of flesh had been torn from her body but the killing blow was a bite around her neck it broke her spine and crushed her throat..." she stopped and looked down.

"He killed them..." he said thinking "they where abusing of him, weren't they." he added now looking at her. "But he finally snapped beacuse of the abuse and decided to end it himself."

She nodded and added "Yes, but that side of the story was never known... It was hidden since the family was of power, let's just say like the malfoy's. They made it look like they where victims and the child was given the dementor's kiss. Fear filled the wizarding world that such a child could be living among them. And we were made one of the top most dangerous creatures ever. People kept protesting to do something about us and to eridicate 'the menace' and well a law was passed to kill any pup that was born to be excuted." she just took a deep breath "That's why I must remain in hidding and usually have to wear this cloak, so nobody would recognize me and that's why I can't bring my parents murder to justice and why I can't save my brother from azkaban" her voice had been weakning as she explained but it finally broke. She just tried to hold back her tears, but Harry knew not to ask anymore, he just felt horrid, for her. Yet he knows what it's like to live like you don't exist. Thanks to the years of living with the dursleys had shown him that feeling. Wishing to be apart of the world, but only beeing a witness in the shadows. "Sometimes I wonder what's the point, they should killed us nobody would even know."

She just looked at him bewilderd "Don't say that..."

"Why it's the truth... they brought us in to this world only to suffer..." he said out of the know where she grabbed his face so he would look in to her eyes.

"Don't say that... are parents brought us in to this world so we could live as hard as it may be. You aren't given a reason to live, you make your reason, you make what's living for. As hard as it may be, you will smile in life, you will love in life, you will cry in life, you will suffer in life, but that is always a part of life. But if you smiled at least once in your life, if you at least love once... It's worth hanging on too, hope still lives within those times of joy. Beacuse as dark as the night maybe, the sun will come up. Just hang on your sun will come up soon, in the mean time use the stars as your guide, there your glimmer of hope in this dark sky." she said releasing his face, a single tear rolled down her face. This is as close as he had ever gotten to crying in his entire life. "Don't make their sacrifice seem like a punishment... please."

"Why, if I am going to die?" he just said still looking in to her yellow eyes for an answer.

"You will not die, unless you want to... You have to fight, life is a fight. You only really die if you give up. Hold on." she answered looking down at some cars on the streets.

"Do you think we have a chance?" he asked now.

"I don't know... But I know it's a cuase worth fighting for" she said now looking at the full moon. Harry just looked at the full moon as well and said "You remind me of an old friend of mine, she was always trying to encourage me, when I was younger, I still send her letters"

Kristal cracked a smile and asked "What was her name?"

Harry just said it automatically not realising something "Kristal Smith"

"So you do remember me?" she said completely innocently.

At this comment Harry nearly fell off the clocktower and stared at her slightly scadalized. "WHAT?!, your the same Kristal, but you look nothing like her!"

"It was a charm my dad put on me, he wanted me to be atleast apart of the muggle world... so I went to muggle school. But then I went to a Refugee magic school"

"Prove that your her!" he yelled.

"Okay ask me anything, but don't yell." she said to him still not looking at him.

"Okay when did we first meet?" he asked eyeing her.

"Well Harry we met way before Pre-preschool, we met when we where babies, to be more accurate when I was born your mother had brought you in to my Parents house when my mother gave birth to me, It was a home delivery. Since then my parents would bring me over to your house to play or you to mine. But since you won't remember that. You probably remember when you met me as 'Kristal Smith' it was at Pre-preschool, my parents registered me a little late in the program. I saw you sitting alone in a corner playing or trying to play with some broken toys. I went over to you and asked if I could play with you and you said was that I should keep away from you or your cousin would kill me. I on the other hand rolled my eyes and got some blocks and brought them over so we could play together. And you cousin did appear and he pushed me but... I... ummm... well let's just say I don't think you'll be having any second cousins from his part." she said giving a small chuckle.

"Ummm... how did you look?" he looked practically convinced.

"As 'Kristal Smith' I had dark brown hair and my eyes where a greyish blue and I was rather tanned" she answered confidently.

Harry just stared at her in disbelief, but he soon cracked a smile and out of the nowhere hugged her very tightly. She laughed a bit and hugged him back. "I've missed you..." he said for the first time feeling happy in a long time.

"I've missed you too." she said her eyes where shinning with joy. He had longed to see her, and her eyes they where always very expresive now more than ever since they showing the thruth, she would always be hidding something and he could see it. But now the looked relieved. He felt rather relieved as well, she was the only person he would open up to.

They continued to catch up on everything that had happend to both of them Harry was suprised that he wasn't the only one who had near death experiences at magic school.

"So you found a Chimera, huh" he said to her laughing slightly, she had rather bad luck as well, though unlike him, she would most of the time look for trouble indirectly, she was always to curious for her own good.

"Don't laugh, my Parents nearly had a heart-attack when they got the letter informing them that and they had accidently put in the letter that I was dead." she said still having a hard time beliving that they forgot she was alive.

Harry just started to laugh. "My poor dad he was already having a bad day that time and I had gotten in to fight with him."

"So all he could think about was the last thing he did with me was fight." she said feeling sorry for him.

"And then I came home, he looked so stunned... IT WAS HILARIOUS!" she said laughing now with Harry.

"Your cruel." he said to her still laughing.

"I can't help it, its the Maurauders blood in me" she said, her laughter calming down. "What time is it?" she asked.

Harry just gave her a look that said 'Did you forget something'. "What?" she asked.

"Where on a clocktower remember" he answered grinning.

"Opps..." she said blushing, she glanced now at the clock at it said 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Umm... we should get going before the headlines say 'The boy who lived gone missing'. "she said mimicking a paper boy. She got on her broom, and handed Harry his own.

They both flew throught the night sky, Harry going slower so she wouldn't be left behind.

"Your not to good on a broom, are you?" he said.

"What does it look like? Hmmm?" she said a little annoyed, her broom kept going forward but it wouldn't go in a straight line, it would keep leaning left and right.

Harry just laughed a little when farther away he saw something in the sky, he squinted his eyes a little trying to make out what it was, his eyes went wide in horror. It was the dark mark. He leaned flat on his broom as sped of in that direction.

"Harry?!" she yelled as he sped of. She finally saw the dark mark and was more horrorfied than Harry, he was going after the Death eaters. "Screw this" she said jumping of her broom. Harry in those moment looked back at her to check where she was and saw her falling. He stopped his broom completly in terror and raced towards her. But in the middle of the fall she glowed faint white light and some large wings emerged from her back. They where silver colored and they reminded him slightly like butterfly wings. Her skin had very faint glow to it and coming out her head was a small single wing on each side. She just flew next to him.

"What in the world?!" he yelled.

"Umm... I'm half-fairy on my mother's side" she answered him.

"Any other part I don't know about?" he said sarcastically.

"Well... I'm part beastling, wolf-beastling" She answered avoiding his bewilderd face.

"Okay, you explain later" he said exasperated.

They sped towards the area, it was completely on fire explosions erupted from the once beautiful neighborhood. Dead bodies riddled the place, there horrofied faces frozen in the moment. Children crying faces, parents pleading faces, people wanting to live and but deprived of their gift of life. The chilling symphony of screams of pain filled the air, sending chills down your spine. Blood soaked streets and sidewalks, show the path to the composers of this horrofing scene. Harry just knelt down beside a child, he gazed at the child's glazed eyes, lifeless. Harry just looked away slightly and shut the child's eyes.

"Rest in Peace" was all Harry could say. Kristal just stared at everything, at all the destruction. Her eyes went fierce, she remembered the burning. The sound echoed in to her soul, she still could hear her house burning, the rattleling of the roof as it waited to comedown, pop that would emerge from some piece of branches burning. Her mother yells of pain as she was raped. Her father's struggling to stand after he was beat down to save the one's he loved. Her brothers hard breath as he was the only one spared, after her parent's died... The laughter of the murder... the laughter...

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you..." she started to repeat over and over, and then something stopped her from charging at the deatheater. Her parent's didn't want to look for revenge as hard as it may be, they her brother and her, to live to the fullest, a long and happy life.

"Kristal?" Harry said slightly nervous, he had never seen her like this, her eyes slowly where turning red and glowing, but then some tears formed but they never fell freely.

"I'm fine..." she said sighing "Let's get out of her-" A yell of pain emerged from a house on fire "Or not..."

As much as both of their parents wanted them to live, they both couldn't leave behind a person in need. Kristal was ahead of him running towards the yell. He tried to catch up but he couldn't, she was inhumanly fast. He guessed that he it was this 'beastling' side. In less than a few seconds she disappeared in the flames of a house. But Harry found what he was looking for...

"Well... well... well... what do we have hear?" said a voice, that made the hatred within Harry awaken.

It was Voldemort, he just smiled as cruelly as ever. Harry just gave a death glare at him. Harry quickly snatched his wand from his sleeve. "Where are your little playmates?" Harry asked refering to the deatheaters.

"Oh I think your little friend knows..." he said amused.

"No!!!" he yelled, looking in the direction his childhood friend went. He was about to run but, a curse narrowly missed him. Harry just glared at his bright red eyes, he saw nothing but amusment in his eyes. He felt nothing for what he had done. He had too die...

Voldemort just aimed, with a killing curse at Harry. Harry managed to dodge but only to be hit by the Cruciatus Curse. He yelled in sheer pain, once again feeling the hot daggers stabbing his bone. Harry just weakened at the constant torture. For a moment everything went dark, and numb. But something stirred inside of him. He felt the flames around him, he sensed nearby danger. He abruptly to only narrowly had been hit by the killing curse, that's when he realizes that the killing curse had hit him, but it had hit his arm and he realized his arm was on fire. But it didn't burn, it was warm and inviting. The fire had had protected him, but it soon burnedout.

"See, your luck has run out Potter" said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried.

But Harry had managed to retrieve his wand. And once again the link had been started again.

* * *

White ruled dimension... Sleeping souls lay... But one cries alone...

Within the dimension, a rumble started. The small boy just looked around startled. He held his ball tighter than ever, and stood. He just glanced at all the souls around. Slowly there color came back to them. And they awoke from there slumber.

"What's going on?" asked James Potter. He just glanced at his surrondings not that there was much to see above the souls.

"Harry!" yelled Lily glancing at the toddler before her. "I thought it had been a dream, last time I saw you..." she trailed off thinking, of the event of the fourth year. "But then I saw you again..."

"It's happening again..." said the toddler, he had a distant look in his green eyes.

"Harry?" she asked again. It wasn't normal for a toddler to act this way, or speak that way.

Sirius awoke as well, he looked around and his fell as well on the toddler. "Harry?! but you where sixte- What the bloody hell is goining on?"

Remus just stared at Lily, James and Sirius. "But you where dead?"

But before they could say anything. They appeared on a muggle street. Blood soaked. They looked around and saw, the fight between Harry and The Dark Lord. Everything was so confusing but they knew that they had to help.

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius just stared at his godson. As memories flooded to him about what had happened at the ministry of magic. The fact that he had left his kids behind.

"Wha-" Harry just looked at all of them. He became distracted, Voldemort's cursed pushed back at him farther.

"Harry, don't lose focus" yelled Remus.

In those moment from the other side, emerged Kristal she had a small girl with pigtails, she held her against her chest so the flames wouldn't harm her face. She was blood soaked, her white lab coat, was know almost completely blood red, and so was her face. Her clothes where somewhat burned, and her arms where just as burned. Harry was slightly relieved that she was still alive but, why did she have to find the dark lord. "Go away!!!" cried Harry.

Kristal was horrorfied at the scene. She looked back, the deatheaters where behind the flames. She looked at the little girl in her arms. And at the 'echos' of the people that he had murderded. "Mommy" cried the small girl, at one of the 'echos', tears kept running down her tear stained face. That rang in Harry's ear, more than anything around him. "HOW CAN YOU FEEL NOTHING!!!" roared in rage Harry, like no other. His eyes where going just as red as Voldemort's. "You know something Potter, your a lot like me, you have potential."

"Your wrong... beacuse I already chose a different path..." he yelled. He pushed back the curse right in the center. All the 'echos' went behind him to give him strength. But it still wasn't enough...

"Harry!!! what spell are you pushing back at him?!" Kristal yelled.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ASK QUESTIONS!!!" he yelled.

"Tell me!!!" she yelled.

"A disarming spell, why the fu do you want to know?" he groweled. Harry just stared at that moment at the smoke emerging out of The Dark Lord's wand.

"For this!!!" she yelled as she threw a double sided mirror she had found at the link. The spell that they had cast was forced back at them. Harry flew of the floor and crashed on the floor. Voldemort had been lifted off his feet and crashed against a brick wall. Remus just stared at his daughter, with a mixed expresion of Terror (for her being here), pride (that was good idea) and anger (What the hell was she doing her?!). But before the 'echos' could say a word they disappeared.

"Stupid, Wench..." cursed Voldemort. He got up but he was hurt. "We'll meet again." he said as he Disapparated. He summoned his deatheaters where gone...

Harry just got up very disoriented "Kristal" he said blankly.

"Yes" she said with a nervous smile.

"would you be so kind... TO WARN ME NEXT TIME!!!" yelled at her, but he couldn't help but smile, they where still alive. But one thing still bugged him that smoke that had come out of his wand had taken the form of his face but younger...

* * *

_This is the end of my chapter, maybe it answered a few questions... Or maybe not. It's alot longer I can tell you that. So plzz review... I've been getting very little... Oh and I do apologgize for any errors in my writting. Oh and I appologize if I didn't the clock tower right. Again I not from the United States and i've never been to England either. I'm from a little island called Puerto Rico. _


End file.
